Die cutting machines have been developed to cut cardboard or paper sections into smaller portions. Generally, the die cutting machines utilize a punch member and a blanking frame. The blanking frame is configured to hold the cardboard in the die cutting machine.
Further, the size and shape of the cardboard being cut by the die cutting machine can vary considerably. To accommodate the various cardboard configurations, a plurality of different blanking frames having different shapes and sizes has been utilized to support the various cardboard configurations. A problem with this design approach is that the mounting of the plurality of different blanking frames to the die cutting machine has been relatively difficult.
Accordingly, the inventor herein has recognized a need for a blanking tool that has a receiver tool that is configured to fixedly hold one of a plurality of different blanking frames on a die cutting machine.